swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Persuasion
You can influence others with your tact, subtlety, and social grace, or you can threaten them into being more cooperative. 'Special: '''You can Take 10 on a Persuasion check, but you can't Take 20. '''Retry: '''If you fail a Persuasion check, you cannot make any further Persuasion checks against the targeted creature for 24 hours. Change Attitude As a Full-Round Action, you can make a Persuasion check to adjust the attitude of a creature with in Intelligence of 2 or higher using words, body language, or a combination of the two. The target must be able to see you. Apply a modifier to the check based on the target's current attitude to you (See table below). If the check equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, the target's Attitude shifts one step in your favor. If the target creature cannot understand your speech, apply a -5 penalty on your Persuasion check. You may attempt to change the Attitude of a given creature only once per encounter. Haggle Whenever you use the Gather Information skill, you can make a Persuasion check as a Swift Action to reduce by half the amount you must pay to acquire the information you desire. Conversely, you can use this skill as a Full-Round Action to increase or reduce the sell price of a desired item by 50%. The DC depends on the attitude of the individual (Or individuals) with whom you're dealing: You can't haggle with creatures that are Hostile toward you or creatures that have an Intelligence score of 2 or lower. No matter how adept you are at Haggling, a creature won't pay more for an item that can easily be obtained elsewhere for the standard listed price. Intimidate As a Full-Round Action, you can make a Persuasion check to force a single creature with an Intelligence score of 1 or higher to back down from a confrontation, surrender one of it's possessions, reveal a piece of secret information, or flee from you for a short time. The creature must be able to see you. Your check result must equal or exceed the target's Will Defense for the Intimidation attempt to succeed. You can't force the target to obey your every command or do something that endangers it; life or the lives of its allies. A creature you successfully Intimidate becomes one step more Hostile toward you as soon as you are no longer an immediate threat (See Attitude table above). Apply a modifier to the check based on the threat the target perceives from you: Additional Persuasion Applications The following applications of the Persuasion skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for ''Saga Edition: Bribery Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You can use the Persuasion skill to attempt to bribe government officials or other individuals of influence. The Persuasion check DC depends on the perceived risk to the offical's position (If the bribe is discovered) modified by the nature of your request (How dangerous the request is and how much of a bribe you're offering). Improvised Communication Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide You can use the Persuasion skill to attempt to communicate with someone who does not understand your language or to nonverbally convey an idea (Such as communicating silently with another hero while both of you are infiltrating an Imperial facility). As a Move Action, you can attempt a Persuasion check to improvise communication with another being. The target must be able to see you, and you can communicate only simple concepts. The check DC is equal to 20 minus the target's Intelligence modifier. If the target of your improvised has agreed upon signals for certain concepts in advance, reduce the Persuasion DC by 5. Concepts that can be communicated include (But are not limited to) "Be quiet," "Go," "Hello," "Help," "I am hungry/thirsty," "Pick this up," "Put that down," "Stay here," "Stop," and "Thank you." The Gamemaster can allow other simple concepts to be communicated, as long as they can be easily communicated nonverbally.